


The Sleepover

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Herc swears so I'm not sure about the rating but it's small swearing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Raleigh don't want Keegan to miss out on the sleepover experience, so Chuck throws together a sleepover with the whole family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% positive but I think this came from me trying to figure out what I'm going to do when my parents go on a trip for their anniversary and I'll be left alone. I don't do sleepovers, and hardly did growing up, so I'm scrambling to find someone to come over and stay at my house. This popped into my head and the only way to get rid of it was to write it. Now that this is written though, I have to go back to trying to figure out what I'm gonna do. I'm not good on my own.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“I don’t like this but I almost feel like if we say no, we’d be alienating our daughter even more than what’s already happened.” Chuck sighed, holding an invitation in his hand.

“Growing up, I went to a few sleepovers but now a day, I don’t feel comfortable letting our daughter go sleep at someone’s house at the age of six.” Raleigh said from where he was sitting next to his husband on their bed.

A classmate of Keegan’s was throwing a slumber party and had invited Keegan. Neither of her parents were leaning towards letting her go.

“I never went to any and I turned out somewhat all right.” Chuck pointed out, giving Raleigh a grin to which Raleigh chuckled.

“Besides, it’s not like she’d be the only girl not going. A few of the moms at the pick-up area were talking about how they don’t do sleepovers.” Chuck added.

“That’s true. She just seemed so excited about a sleepover.” Raleigh sighed.

“Yeah but she never said who she was excited about having one with. What if we had one here?” Chuck asked his husband, a great idea popping into his head.

“I’m not comfortable doing that, any one of the kids could tell their parent’s something happened with one or both of us and we could be in trouble. It’s not worth it.” Raleigh responded.

“No, not kids in her class. I was thinking our family.” Chuck explained to Raleigh.

“We could invite Mako, my dad, Doctor Gottlieb and Newt, Tendo and Alison. Maybe even convince Stacker to come.” Chuck added as Raleigh began to ask him what he meant.

Raleigh thought about that as Chuck looked at him expectantly. It wasn’t a bad idea; it was far better than having people who he didn’t know what would do. He was okay with the idea; he just wasn’t sure what Keegan would think about it.

“I’m okay with it, but only if Keegan wants to do it.” Raleigh spoke after thinking about it. Chuck grinned, pumped his fist into the air, and ran out of the room.

Raleigh rolled his eyes, for a 24 year old, his husband could be just as much a child as their six year old daughter. With a chuckle, Raleigh found himself making his way towards their daughter’s room where she was currently playing dolls with her Grandpa Herc. Just as he was outside the room, he heard a shriek that belonged to his daughter and a victory yell from his husband, immediately followed by Herc yelling.

“Oi! You’re going to make me deaf! I’m not old enough for that shit!” Herc yelled.

Raleigh laughed, walking into the bedroom just as Chuck and Keegan calmed down. Raleigh was going to bet that Chuck had spilled his idea to Keegan without waiting for Raleigh to show up.

“Oh shut up, old man.” Chuck retorted as Keegan picked her doll back up and proceeded to make it look like her doll was petting Max. Of course Max enjoyed the attention from his little human, Max adored Keegan just about as much as he did Chuck.

“I told you not to call me that!” Herc growled at his son and threw a doll shoe in Chuck’s direction.

“Hey, calm down all of you.” Raleigh said, stepping in to break up the potential fight that would ensue. However, Herc went right back to playing along with Keegan as Chuck turned to Raleigh.

“This Saturday? Yeah? Okay, cool, I’ll call everyone!” Chuck said all in one breath and then left the room, dialing a number, before Raleigh could even form a response.

“Papa says Daddy’s whipped.” Keegan said to Herc, not looking away from her doll. Herc erupted into a full body laugh.

“You’re damn right he is.” Herc laughed, looking at Raleigh.

“Grandpa, you’re not supposed to swear.” Keegan chided, looking up at Herc with her big blue eyes.

Herc nodded and apologized, looking thoroughly scolded. Raleigh enjoyed the expression. Raleigh may be whipped when it comes to Chuck and Keegan but Herc was whipped beyond measure when it came to Keegan. Herc would bend over backwards for Keegan.

Also, to be fair, when it came to Raleigh and Keegan, Chuck was whipped too. He wasn’t the only whipped one, damnit Chuck, Raleigh thought.

Before Raleigh knew it, it was Saturday and Chuck and Keegan were preparing their house for the sleepover. Chuck had sent Raleigh out to get a giant list of things that Chuck assured Raleigh that they’d need.

“I am absolutely sure that we need that much food, Rals. That’s what all my research has taught me.” Chuck had told Raleigh when he asked Chuck if they really needed eight different types of potato chips. 

Raleigh didn’t put up too much of a fight when it came to Chuck’s ideas for the sleepover, as long as they weren’t too eccentric. He knew that this wasn’t just for Keegan, it was also for Chuck. Raleigh noted that Chuck wasn’t the only one who had also missed out on having a childhood because of the War. Mako had been extremely excited when Chuck and Keegan had asked her to help.

Mako was the first to arrive, followed shortly by Herc, both helping set up.

Raleigh almost felt as if he blinked and suddenly his house was full of people in their pajamas, aside from Herc and Stacker. They were in grey sweat pants and declared that that was the closest anyone was going to get to seeing them in pjs. Even Newt had managed to talk Dr. Gottlieb into wearing a pair of red and black striped flannel pants with a black shirt and a red sweater vest. The sweater vest was a deal breaker for Dr. Gottlieb, Newt had told Raleigh.

Newt, ever the fan boy he was, donned a pair of pajamas covered in Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka’s Jaegers and logos. Tendo had on flannel navy blue pants and shirt covered in red bowties. Alison had on pink silk pants and a button up silk shirt that was covered in flowers. Mako’s pajamas were similar to Alison’s except were black and blue polka dotted. Raleigh was in black, white, and grey checkered flannel pants with a grey Henley shirt, sticking to basics like Herc, Stacker and Dr. Gottlieb. Chuck had pajama pants covered in bulldogs that looked a lot like Max, paired with a Striker Eureka logo shirt. Keegan had on pajamas that resembled scrubs with a patch sewn into the shirt saying, ‘Dr. Keegan’ on it. Tendo had gotten them for her for Christmas, Alison making and sewing the patch on.

Once everyone had arrived, the plans began. They played games, old ones that were played before the War and new ones that were played after. They ate pizza and had snacks and engaged in friendly conversations and banter.

Newt and Tendo had corresponded with Chuck on movies that they should watch. This explained why the 10 of them were curled up with each other with their pillows and blankets, in front of the TV, watching Tarzan and a few other family friendly movies. Newt, Tendo, and Keegan were singing along to the movies as they watched.

On their third movie, 101 Dalmatians, everyone began to fall asleep. The activities before they sat down to watch Tarzan and then Mulan, tiring them out. Even Stacker and Herc had fallen asleep. Stacker with Mako curled up against him, Raleigh on her other side. Chuck was in between Raleigh and Keegan, Herc on Keegan’s other side with Max on his lap. Dr. Gottlieb and Newt were curled together and the doctor was using Newt as a pillow by Herc. Tendo and Alison curled up together near where Stacker was.

In the morning, Raleigh made pancakes while Alison made eggs and Stacker cooked bacon and sausage. Raleigh made initial pancakes for everyone and also regular round shaped ones. The group ate breakfast together, talking about the fun of last night.

For a split second, it reminded Raleigh of breakfast in the ‘Dome but it took a grin from Chuck to remind him that they weren’t in Hong Kong and that the War was over. They didn’t have to fight and worry about losing each other, they could take the slow lane and enjoy these happy family moments and have so many more than they ever could during the War.

Raleigh wasn’t sure if he’d admit it out loud to Chuck, but this was a really good idea and he was glad Chuck had put it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so appreciative of all the support I've gotten from those of you who read this! Thank you so much!  
> So I'm thinking of making this an "Everyone Lives" universe because I have this snippet where Chuck and Raleigh are desperate and have no one else but the Kaidonovskys to babysit Keegan and they come home and she's addicted to Ukrainian Hard House. The Kaidonovskys are definitely favorites of mine and I really want to write them in this.  
> So my question is, would you guys stone me or burn me at the stake if I resurrected the Kaidonovskys and the Wei triplets? I mean, I already did that with Chuck and Stacker.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned for more. My mother is helping by giving me ideas and asking if I have anything else for her to read. If it weren't for her, I'd probably not have posted most of these. She's also been helping me with a few that revisit the adoption process because she knows all about that and I don't know much from the adoptive parent aspect. So hooray for my mother! :)


End file.
